64007
Unit 64007, an E.R. surgeon before the war, was a rather mysterious and covert unit who enlisted in 2014, into the Partition: DOWNFALL. Although others viewed him as a very dense and short tempered individual at first glance, he was an eternally calm individual at heart in later times of enlistment. 64007 developed a mastery of psychological manipulation as he rose through the ranks of the Dominion. Beginning as a slow learning initiate, he saw value in negating any personal bonds between fellow units and respected what was required of him from the Dominion. Independence was essential to him, and he used that independence to the IDn and develop new skills as a Civil Authority unit. As an intrinsic observer, 64007 analyzed other DCA units, focusing primarily on their mistakes and subsequently learning from them. As a recruit, 64007 was very timid and fearful, taking extra care to avoid upsetting Dominion High Command. Naturally following along with his pre-war profession, 64007 joined the HELIX medical division which was dormant at the time of his integration in Protection Center 45. The HELIX medical field was alien in comparison to his time in University with a multitude of new foreign medical advancements to explore. After finding a his niche in human augmentations, he spent a lot of time developing the OCULUS Optical Augmentation issued for specialized units within his partition. Expanding his research, 64007 studied constantly through old HELIX archives, acquiring knowledge HELIX Divisional 90210, one that had been in direct contact with the Dominion following the establishment of the DCA. He was sought out several times throughout his DCA career by high ranking units for his proficiency. The deeper aspects of HELIX required an aptitude for learning, outside of the usual combat responsibilities and as a result the division was ill-established and lacking proper leadership within the Downfall Partition. Commander 08292 assisted 64007 in learning many of the hands on duties of a HELIX officer, and became a role model to him. 64007 took a liking to 08292, leaning the fundamentals of leadership which lead to him becoming HELIX Divisional of Partition Downfall and bringing the division to new heights. During the de-commission of Sectoral 00707, Commander 08292 contacted 64007 after close analysis of his work. 64007 was selected to become the first High Inquisitor of the Internal Watch program established by Commander 08292. During the uprising of Operation Dethrone, 64007 held the line with 08292, only later to be silenced, vanishing along with the IDn, never seen again since. Commendations The Purple Cross - Awarded for saving multiple higher ranking units within the battlefield on a search and rescue mission. New Blood When 64007 first enlisted with the Dominion Civil Authority, although he had a broad based understanding of what was required of him from the various screening processes, he was highly intimidated. As a pre-war surgeon, the duties of the Dominion were questionable by him but he fell in line just like everyone else and kept silent. Due to the complications of his past life, 64007 was not a natural speaker and as a result, he was very awkward on the first day of enlistment. 64007's basic recruitment training was overseen by CORE Elite Officer 08292 and although he graduated training and was added to enlisted ranks, the physical responsibilities hit him like a fleeting horse. Contrary to physical training, studying through the handbooks and other required Dominion documentation was something 64007 was highly fond of. After a long 8 years of acquiring his Medical Doctorate, he excelled intellectually above most other younger, less distinguished units, giving him an edge over them in that regard. His intrinsic desire to achieve high grades in school translated seamlessly to his desire to please higher ranking officials in The Dominion and always do his best. During his few times as a rookie, he was sure to bring his books with him due to his awkwardness with communication on the field as well as many other social complications he faced. Unfortunately his first confrontation was not well received by his higher ups and subsequently, 64007 was placed back to a pre-enlisted rehabilitation state. 64007 spent the next couple of months intensely training to learn the ins and outs of combat tactics, becoming physically fit, and learning to retain composure. He made mistakes and failed often however his persistence paid off when he was finally placed back on duty after graduating. Silently Rising 64007, after graduating unit rehabilitation and achieving independence as an 05, began to fear what he might become in the future. The respect, service, and benefits gained by enlistment within the Dominion however gradually turned this fear to dust. Professionalism was one of 64007's strongest traits, and as a result he rarely spoke with fellow units outside of the line of duty or missions. The reason 64007 committed to this work-only mindset was to avoid becoming conflicted or distracted by emotional bonds which ironically played into the Dominions hand perfectly. Although the failure of his peers was a powerful learning point to him, he extended his analysis beyond the mistakes of his peers and began shadowing higher ranking officials in order to learn from their success. Harsh realities was something he faced often in his pre-war career so dark practices of high-ranking divisional elites and even the commanding officers themselves was nothing but valuable knowledge to him. 64007 was a slow learner, but it was natural to him and as a result, he developed and solidified aptitude and wisdom for his trade that far exceeded the quicker learners that wanted to get out there and do things fast. He would spend a majority of his time off duty reading through DCA archives, studying Dominion codes, history, jurisdictions and procedures as possible. Though his initially struggling to apply the knowledge learned through his studies, he only improved with each engagement. The key trait of 64007 which set him apart from other units, was his ability to remain calm in intense and otherwise overwhelming situations. He used this to his advantage in the future in order to psycho analyze suspects with different manipulative illusions during interrogation. He was always mindful of his words and respectful towards higher ranking officers, unassertive of his position of power, allowing them to make their own decisions as far as his rank was concerned. 64007 was never one to jump to early conclusions and always tried to assess things in a logical and calculated manner before making a decision. Although he was fine with sentencing individuals, 64007 had yet to face the Liberation Front head on and although he knew they were a threat to the Dominion, had not formulated his own disposition towards them yet. After being in the DCA for such an extended period and achieving rank 03, fear inside him began to miraculously dissipate as his respect for the Dominion equally began to rise. Bonding Application With the loss of Partition Downfall's CENTCOMM unit, through the tragedies that played out at the old restricted sanctuary base of Protection Center 45, 64007’s responsibilities within the DCA grew significantly. There was an overwhelming conflict going on throughout the Dominion that required a large amount of of the HELIX units previously affiliated with partition DOWNFALL to be withdrawn and reallocated into partition EMBED. The situation became so bad, divisional leader of partition DOWNFALL’s HELIX division was also relocated into partition EMBED to stop large Liberation Front attacks on Protection Center 24. This left partition DOWNFALL at a slight disadvantage with their diminished amount of HELIX units. With Divisional 90210 out of the picture, the HELIX division struggled to find anyone apt enough to fill the role. Naturally, 64007 was very eager to enlist as a HELIX medical unit when he as Rank 03 warranted him the ability to choose. After a large discussion with the Divisional 38074 about his new assignment into the HELIX medical division, CmD 08292 was called and informed 64007 about the hardships of the task he was about to face. 08292 informed 64007 that he would be an extreme disadvantage in trying to become a HELIX unit within the time frame because of what happened with the previous CENTCOMM unit. 64007 did not wish displease 08292 and eagerly began his new role as HELIX 03. Sectoral 00707 was the next phase of enlisting within the HELIX division and after seeing her, he was assigned into the line of augmentation research and development. 00707 seemed impressed with his aptitude and writing ability, potentially picking up on the fact that he was a distinguished figure pre-war. Augmentations fascinated 64007 from his beginnings as an enlisted unit as they were a jump in prosthetic technology and he began his work immediately. 64007 decided as part of his research he would start recording a series of audio logs into his datapad, documenting each new aspect learned as he progressed. The effects of the UAD (Unified Allocation and Delusion) supplements were rapidly progressing within 64007's mind, causing him to forget many episodic experiences within his life along with negating all pleasant feelings within him. 64007 noticed these effects but gave into their seductive nature, embracing the shadow cast over the memories of his past before enlistment as much as possible. It was easy, given his harsh life as a child raised in an under appreciative family. With the reduction of HELIX units within Protection Center 45 and lack of divisional instruction, 64007 was forced to use the old HELIX medical data storage units in order to learn many of the basic HELIX instructions and archives left behind by the Dominion. 64007 made it essential to learn everything he possibly could in order to aid his performance as a HELIX unit. He began to study every last bit of information the HELIX medical data storage unit could offer to him. 64007 studied all of the fascinating new equipment he always wanted to use in the HELIX division and felt completely at home. Commander 08292 was the only capable leader willing to train 64007 with Augmentation Installation, organizing training sessions weekly when The Commander’s schedule opted for it. The Commander began to take interest in 64007, acknowledging his skills that had never been realized, given his lower rank. The commander became something of a mentor to 64007 being the only officer capable of training 64007 with the ways of the HELIX division. 64007 was heavily inspired by The Commander 08292's ways, learning immense amounts of information from his applied leadership. Unto Paradigm Later that year, another unfortunate event occurred; an organized stasis relocation of all partition Sectorals by the Infinite Dominion Planetary Central Command, and as such, 00707 was included. With the departure of the Sectoral, 08292 took full control and responsibility over the entirety of the partition, doubling and in some cases even tripling the amount of work he was tasked with. The Commander was unable to attend any further personal meetings with 64007 as a result, leaving 64007 on his own for now on. At this point, the Commander was in development of the Internal Watch in order to compensate for internal affairs once coordinated by the Sectoral. HELIX Units in leadership training were granted optional learning periods for up to two weeks off duty to train and study within their division, and 64007 took every chance he could to do this. Several Months later, yet another event occurred of unrest, something horridly detrimental to Protection Centre 45. The apparent suicide of Dr. Ben Kayne, The Protection Centre Administrator at the time had put a large dent in the IDn's operations. This had forced a huge uproar within the DCA, causing The Commander 08292 to lock down the entire Protection Centre 45 Nexus and issue a citywide sweep of HAF to gather and assimilate all of the Protection Centre towards the central plaza. Rather interestingly enough, the Infinite Dominion's Planetary Central Command already has a plan set in place for the Partition which they claimed was something of a relocation planned in the event of such treason. 64007 was one of the only units capable of retaining his composure throughout all of this, and was selected to be the representative of the HELIX Division, during a discussion The Commander issued. This discussion went through the details of relocation to Protection Centre 8 under a new Administrator, Dr. Hiroshi Saga. He also went over entirely new armor specifications for the CORE, NOVA, and HELIX divisions. This armor was outfitted with a particular drug injection system which would severely restrict certain amygdala responses in the brain, the part associated with emotional response, heightening aggression and desensitizing units in order to maximize performance them. The Commander was quite pleased with this, however, 64007 preferred to operate under more calm and controlled circumstances. He was displeased to hear about this new mandatory armor specification. 64007 was then administered to assist with the transfer of whatever citizen body remained of Protection Centre 45, assimilating each citizen onto designated train routes. During the long ride to Protection Centre 8, 64007 never ceased a moment to be actively working on his new prototype Augmentation, the OCULUS. He thought back to the last conversation he had with the Sectoral, remembering how she spoke of a project pertaining to his specification. Augmentations slowly became a second nature to 64007 with the new transfer to Protection Centre 8, upon arriving, he was affiliated indirectly as all units were to the Administrator, Dr. Hiroshi Saga. 08292 had introduced 64007 as the able leading exemplar of the HELIX division and as a result Hiroshi Saga took an interest in him. It was hard to adjust to the new drug being administered into each active unit, however, in order to maintain less recklessness in HELIX units, the dosage was significantly less, which was beneficial to 64007. The drug often put 64007's perception and logical assessment at a disadvantage being replaced with brute aggression and quick action. Despite all of this, 64007 continued to operate to 08292's standards, slowly considering his work to be directly affiliated with his Commander, rather than the IDn itself. Within the first week of this transfer to Protection Centre 08, an extremely beneficial event towards the DCA happened, the death of infamous Liberation Front Leader, ''Erica Wittman. ''This however, was extremely unethical to the Infinite Dominion's understanding of the Liberation Front, as the GHOST units apprehended her much too aggressively, causing her to lose immense amounts of blood. This of course meant, any intel she held within would be lost to her dead corpse. The Commander was absolutely humiliated with this ludicrous action by the GHOSTdivision of all, assigning 64007 in a desperation to bring Erica Wittman to stable life. 64007 was under severe pressure, doing everything he could as a 02 unit to bring her to life for the Commander and the Infinite Dominion's sake. 64007, however, despite his skill as a unit, was not enough to bring her vitals to a stable enough state, she as a result, died within the HELIX laboratory shortly after. 64007 was extremely discouraged and let down by this, however, the Commander was not, he assured 64007 that he was not at fault for what he could not accomplish and apologized for the GHOST's reckless behaviour. Dr. Hiroshi Saga approached 64007 within the later periods of the first month they were stationed at Protection Centre 8, analyzing diligently over his OCULUS augmentation progress and taking an extreme interest in it. Dr. Saga was so impressed with HELIX's progress at such a rank that he began to watch over him to monitor his effectiveness as a unit. Later 64007 was promoted to the rank of 01 for his valiant effort towards bringing the leader of the resistance back and progress within the Dominion Civil Authority by both the Commander and Dr. Hiroshi Saga. During the rank of 01, HELIX continued as always to further his research with his augmentation, eventually acquiring a candidate to test his prototype, a citizen convicted of multiple verdicts and tagged as malignant. This citizen was known as Sophia Orr. The initial phases of the augmentation worked well however, her vision was split and disoriented because he still hadn't replicated proper sight function. This made the augmentation look as if it were a spherical camera able to look and focus in the same angular parallax as a human eye. Eventually, Orr, due to complications with tissue rejection became very ill, and thus rendered the OCULUS unsafe until further tuning was applied to rectify the rejection. On the non-augmentation side of things, news of 64007's valiant efforts had spread around the entirety of the DOWNFALL partition. 64007's identity at this point was growing. 08292 had taken notice of this along with the Divisionals. Other eyes had been watching him from the shadows. Something about this place, other than the obviously vastly different location and tactics was quite different and suspicious to 64007. Back Track 64007 had been working to rectify the OCULUS mistakes, doing what he could to keep Sophia Orr, his testing subject, alive, he removed the defective OCULUS and eventually developed what he would call his first golden iteration of the OCULUS, the OCULUS v1. Sophia had 2 OCULUS new installed and working optimally, so well in fact she was "reinstated" back within the city by order of Administrator Saga. 64007 had installed 2 sensor arrays within the OCULUS v1 which Orr carried that NOVA could monitor over. Saga felt it would be a great way to draw out malignant or possibly Anti-Civil behavior. This information for some odd reason was kept discrete by Saga and 64007 from anyone else within partition DOWNFALL. Sophia Orr eventually lead the DCA to a particular rogue unit which was known to have stirred a sufficient amount of trouble within the IDn for his divisive behaviour and alignment with the rebellion. 64007 however, was instructed by Saga to keep this information discrete at all costs. 64007 was completely fine with this and respected his administrators decision however, it was not the lack of recognition that bothered him, it was how much it confused him as to why keeping it from 08292 was necessary that bothered him the most. Keeping the OCULUS v1 and the Orr project secret from 08292 was still clawing at 64007's mind, but the question of why not only was it kept from his Command but also from the entire DCA's high command was something concerning. Unfortunately the consequences would neutralize his effectiveness because he'd be dead if he disclosed anything. It was then 64007 began to question whether or not he was serving the Combine, or 08292 directly. Dr. Hiroshi Saga never requested anything unusual of 64007 again after that instance. Time continued to flow onward, development with the OCULUS being halted as reports of new resistance activity began to spike within Protection Centre 8. Rumors of another leader rising passed throughout the DCA even though there was never anything confirmed officially. 64007's calm and collected nature was being contested by the aggression stimulants within the new armor systems. 64007 still, even with the effects of the growing UAD, retained previous medical knowledge from the past, knowing the risks of restricting dopamine. It caused many of the lesser units to shake, and act unreasonably clouded in their decisions. In other units, it caused favorable results by command. 64007, hated it not because he felt it was inhumane, that was out of the question at this point to him. It was mostly due to the restriction on self control, compromising 64007 in times where he'd be far more effective if it wasn't in place. Unfortunately 64007 never had a say in the use of the new armor systems. The GHOST divisional approached 64007 after taking notice of his efficiency as a unit requesting that he enlist within the GHOST division on behalf of his skills. 64007 was immediately brought back to the intensive situation regarding Erica Wittmann and the two under-performing GHOST units. The offer was there but 64007, with respect to at least to the Divisional, declined. As well, during these days while the OCULUS research was pending, 08292 placed 64007 in charge of locating any trace of resistant activity through use of forensics and his knowledge. Eventually after days of tracking, 64007 discovered a few leads on potential Liberation Front activity in the region following several forensic investigations. Particularly one involving a few mishaps within the apartment blocks. 64007 lead the DCA closer to discovering the whereabouts of the Liberation Front within Protection Centre 08. 08292 later approached 64007 after his several displays of efficiency, acknowledging his devotion and loyalty to the Infinite Dominion, afterwards offering him a position as the first Internal Watch Officer. These were during stages of the Internal Watch's first application, when things were kept entirely covert. 64007 accepted, with respect and began to take on a new responsibility along side his work on the OCULUS as Internal Watch Officer. After several months of partition DOWNFALL being stationed at Protection Centre 08, the time came for a transfer. The experimental armor was tossed aside after it's effects began to show compromising results on the units. 64007 was later, after discovering the whereabouts of the Liberation Front system within Protection Centre 08 was promoted by 08292, and Dr. Hiroshi Saga collectively this time to EpU, granted a new set of armor. 64007 refused to undergo any sort of augmentation procedures. Inquisition A course was set for DOWNFALL's transfer subsequently demanding Partition DOWNFALL be relocated to Protection Centre 18 once again after reconstruction following the Type Beta massacre that took place within the city. 64007 continued work on the OCULUS. Unto Dethrone Sudden Exodus Category:People